The Sacrificing Blood
by bookgirlgeek
Summary: This book takes place after The King Slayer. After Elizabeth killed Blackwell, the former king. She had a hard time recovering , but what happens when someone told her she only had until the 5th full moon to stay alive but can break the curse with someone of her own blood. Having no one, now she carries the life of hers and her child. Will she die or will she sacrifice someone.
1. The New blood

Author's note: I do not own anything. This story takes place after The kingSlayer, read the book before you read this or just keep going and don't care, IDK. This is a fanfiction since this is based on Witchery time it will be dark. Read at your own risk. More than one chapter this is chapter one.

~Chapter one~

The night felt longer than usual. The eyes of Blackwell haunt me in my dreams. John death replaying over and over and over like there's no end. I scream for help, I scream for him to stop, I scream his name.

"John!"I cry out, "Don't leave me. Don't please"

My heart beating too fast to cope, Memory of Blackwell's training replaying with John's death - the torture, the horror, no sense of relief can be found the dark touching me, reaching me and whispering my name.

"Come hear Elizabeth, join us - join me"

His hand to close for comfort, his body glowing with immortality, he stares deep to my soul, a soul I once had - now sold to him and only to him. I can't breath, lung collapsing, body shaking, my body cold. Then their I saw me dead lying next to John's body - Peter - Fifer - Schuyler - and more morn to our death, hearing the shovel and the dirt collide, the soul of dirt collapsing on top of us - of me. Watching as the walls of dirt collided with my dead body.

Then another scene plays this time John and I alive on our cottage, holding a baby - which seems to be mine. It's crying in my hands - John preparing dinner as I sung a lullaby to the baby. Our perfect lives I thought, was this my future before he died? before i died? Again the scene changed this time John was holding the baby and me asleep, this time he wasn't only holding the baby but a knife on the other hand. Blood came from her - my child dead, the knife dripping with blood, John looks at me now and whispers words I cannot hear or make out then proceeded to kill me then himself.

Awoken from John shaking my arm rapidly.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" his voice sincere

My heart kept racing, my eyes started to move around the room and around John's body - was he holding any weapons? Did he plan to kill me like in my dreams? couldn't take the pain I pushed John off me and started running for the door - getting closer with every breath and every inch I felt more alive. Hands. Hands were wrapped around me pulling me from the door.

"Let her be John" someone said

"But-"

I kicked the body holding me back and started racing for the door then finally I made it. The fresh air making its way to my lungs, the sun beating down on my skin, the feeling of grass on my toes. I've never felt more alive. Turning around I saw John and Peter looking at me - concerned.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" John replied

His face told me otherwise. This was nothing. Every since Blackwell and Nicholas death and Johns too and Caleb being alive I just couldn't cope with it as much as I hoped. And I think John understood this, he is a healer after all.

"Elizabeth?" John called, I turned my head to see his face, he's as handsome as ever.

"Yes" I replied

"Let's go for a walk, I wanna show you something"

John playfully grabbed my arm ran to the forest, me trailing behind.

"Where are we going John?"

He didn't reply, but I wasn't mad about it at all. The forest covered us from the sun and the smell of grass was soothing, and the flower as we passed by were spectacular. Until we arrived to our destination I never saw anything more beautiful than this - other from John of course. It was a lavender meadow, all covered with purple and the scent of lavender. Ran straight through the center, or what I thought was the center, and fell to my back taking in the air with everything around it.

"Did you like it?" John asked and by the looks of it he was blushing.

"Yes!" I jumped with excitement. "How did you find of this place?"

I can tell he looked hesitant to answer but did so anyway. "When my mother and sister died I was shaken by the thought of them so I tried to run from my feelings and I found this." He looked at me, "since I think we're going through the same thing I thought maybe this was the perfect time to share it with you"

"John" I didn't know what to do next, but I decided to take initiative and kiss him. "Thank you"

He smiled. We both laid at the ground staring at the clouds and naming each as they pass, somethings John claims he recognized were funny. We continued like this, in each other's arms talking, laughing, smiling, till Schuyler came to greet us.

"What ya doing there lovebirds?" Schuyler said.

We both sat up straight from the looks of it Fifer wasn't around or Schuyler left her alone. I turned to see John's face glaring at Schuyler like he wanted him dead. And of course we had to laugh it up. I smiled at both of them seeing from as the war did not affect them in ways it did to me. I kept silent as they talked, my mind driving to another dimension.

"So Schuyler, where's Fifer?" John asked

Schuyler hesitated and looked at the forest, for a moment silence had appeared. Then a scream.

"Schuyler you bastard why didn't you wait for me?" someone shouted which I'm guessing was from Fifer.

Schuyler turned and looked at John, "Does that answer your question?"

Fifer looked out of breath she must have ran far.

"You finally made it back Fifer!" Schuyler gleamed, but Fifer was not having it.

"You left me there" she panted "all alone in the forest do you have no sense of dignity leaving your girlfriend behind!"Fifer shouted

Schuyler looked confused, as if he was trying to find a good answer for that comeback but end with nothing. I looked around the forest for a way out of this conversation, then something interesting caught my eye. A homeless person. He was sitting in the garden probably starving and dehydrated, immediately I ran across the field to the man with John behind me. We both stopped, John instantly started to use his medical knowledge and helped the poor man, leaving me to find food or at least run back home to get some and I did.

Running back to the old man, and seeing Fifer, John, and Schuyler doing something to help him made me extremely happy. They all went somewhere except me, pretty sure John finding more medical stuff with Fifer and Schuyler helping him. I sat down next to the man examining the food I quickly grabbed and found some I could put together fast. Giving it to him to eat and even giving him water. He took my hand and tugged it so my ear was facing his lips.

"Thank you," he said. " I will repay your kindness."

He reached towards his bag and pulled out an amulet and placed it on my palm. I continued to examine the amulet as he spoke.

"When the 5th full moon rises, you will die." I stared at him blankly and he continued "You will be sacrificed, you will be tortured, there will be no way of escaping. No matter how far you run, you will die. But there is a way to break the curse. A sacrifice of your own blood. Your lineage. Your family."

As he finished I turned to see John, his face in horror. We were speechless.

"I live alone," I said to the man. "My family is dead i'm the only one alive. What do you mean by sacrificing someone of your own blood when I have no one left."

He shook his head with disagreement and proceeded to point at my stomach.

"There your blood will live on."

~The end~

More will be coming eventually.


	2. The Test

The Test

I looked at John, both our expressions in link. Shocked. A baby. How can that be? We both looked at each other no denying we both are proud, but parents. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. Those words rung in my head, Parents - Parents. I look at him, making sure the words he spoke is not false - there he was looking at me, but not at my face he was looking at my stomach. Quickly I covered it with my hands

"Trust me child as I say, I will do no harm to such as an infant but you," He stares at me. "Let me tell you. More people will haunt and kill you to get their hands on that baby because of its power."

"How do you know about this baby?" I asked, the words sounded foreign to me and almost terrifying.

"Hmph," he replied "Only if you lived long enough you see the same pattern in the world, and I was a pattern in you." Then he disappeared just like that never to be seen again.

I looked up then I saw it, a bird, it wasn't any bird I have ever seen. The world seemed to bow before it, its wings covered in gold, the beak shined brightly like the sun I felt the urge to bow before it; my knees gave way, my body shaking uncontrollably. What's happening? I tried to get a glimpse of John but my eyes couldn't drive away from the beast. With little time, the beast swooped me up and carried me to a cave. I didn't scream, I didn't fight I felt no urge to fight the beast. Only to look and admire.

It was dark and awful no light came through the cave. Looking around I found John turning slowly like he was taking in a beautiful sight. What did he see? My eyes drifted to a painting or a drawing on the cave. It seemed like people was here before, the drawings of a bird and how it seemed to rescue a group of people. Nothing here seemed right to me, then suddenly I had the urge to fight but seeing how tall the beast was, I knew I would die. Then another creature came out, it had antlers the size of rock and sharp as a sword, his body made of the scent and color of the ocean. It was staring at me. Its black eyes seemed like he was looking into my soul but I couldn't turn away. Next to it laid a female snake, she hissed and hissed like she trying to say something but couldn't say because she doesn't have words. Her color was of the earth; green, and brown. Next to her another beast laid down looking not at my eyes but my stomach. This one hard to explain and to fear, it was like I saw nothing but I knew something was there. Its body blended in with the surrounding only leaving its eyes to look at me.

John came beside me, whispering in my ear, "These are the creators of Earth. The bird, Sargi, created fire, mankind and all living things. The one with antlers is Ecusi, creator of water and weather. The snake, Indunu, creator of soil and herbs. And last but not least the creature never seen or heard is called Selmao creator of wind."

All these creatures sounded important but what did they want from me? A former witch hunter who killed Blackwell? This doesn't make sense to me; nothing did. Sargi, Ecusi, Indunu, and Selmao looked at me then at my belly, this notion kept repeating until a man in his late 60's maybe70's came to in front of me. He looked like he aged well but I knew he was older than he showed. He stared at me for a long time though no words came to him, but I knew what he was going to say. Then I proved myself wrong.

"Is your name Elizabeth?" he asked, reluctantly I said yes thought it seemed as if he was not satisfied with my answer. 'She might not be the one' the old man mumbles, thought I knew his intention was for me not to here but it's hard when he's standing in front of me.

His head turned towards me at fast pace I felt like his neck would break, "Do you know who these creatures are?" he asked, I said their names in hope this was what he was looking for.

"No," he halted. "I mean do you know what they are." He caught me off guard: do I really know what these creatures are?

"No," I replied, better to tell the truth than a lie.

His face turned to stone, john came up beside me holding my hand. The creatures came forward I began to shake. Why was I shaking? What's wrong with me? Questions flooded in my head.

"Stop!" the old man ordered, he looked at me again.

"Child, why are you here?" he asked

"I do not know," I looked at John to see if he knew what was going on but all I got in return was a no.

"This beggar was at the forest – "he cut me off.

"What did this man look like,"

"He was just an old beggar I didn't bother to look at his face"

"Then," he paused "What did he give you?"

I showed him the amulet and his face showing consternation.

"Do you know what this is?" John asked the man

He looked like he was about to faint like he was about to die, I didn't want him to die at least not in front of me: not like Nicholas. The man took the amulet from my hand and began to trace the circle in the middle flipping the amulet like he was checking if that stone was real and sure enough it convinced him.

"Elizabeth," he spoke "Come with me"

I looked over at john was he going to come? I felt as him the man knew what I was going to say.

"He cannot come, only you."

Then he took my hand and proceeded to drag me to a room, John did nothing – he tried but it seemed like bones heled him there. As he led me to the door I heard the faintest breathing but it didn't sound like his because the breath was right next to me. He let my hand go and started over to the other side he lit a candle and walked towards then that's when I saw the figure beside me, a lion. I stood in fear while the man petted the lion.

"Come follow me"

The ceiling was covered in gold. The floor in ceramic and bookshelves everywhere you turned gosh I knew John would like this place. Then again, the man led me to a another room this time filled with water, the water glowed in the dark even if a candle was held near it, it was still the brightest thing in the room nothing was like it. Nothing. The man dipped his hand through the water and began to count.

"1, 2, 3" he whispered

Then when he was done he came behind me without warning he pushed me to the water. I tried to swim up for air. But I couldn't hands dragged me down farther down with them. I tried to fight using both hands and feet and the world seemed to turn dark. Emptiness was all I saw after.


	3. The Test II and The Child (two chapters)

Test II

The world turned dark, no colors where showing, I could feel a breeze and I could hear people talking but where am I? Suddenly I felt an arm brushed against my hand. The urge to scream was real – it was there but my body. My Body. It wouldn't move; I couldn't scream, I felt powerless. Oh no it felt like Blackwell again I don't like this feeling make it stop please.

"We can't help her," the voice it sounded like the old man from the cave. Suddenly I could feel my anger rising. What do you mean you can't help me! You're the one who pushed me to the water. "We have to at least try," this time the Oldman didn't speak it was John or at least I think it was John. "Can't you do something you're the all-powerful wizard," he sounded impatient and stubborn, I would be too if John were in this state. "I may be a wizard but I am not a God she has to pass the test herself to deem worthy of her powers," the old man had a sincere tone but not enough to boil down my anger.

Then that's when I felt it again another hand, this time the hand was soft and small almost like a lady was holding me. I couldn't see her but I certainly could feel her. "There's a pulse, she's alive but she can't move," Fifer? Was it her I count tell. "What did you do to her? She was fine when I saw her". "I told you," the old man said "All I did was push her in the water of purity, the effects should ware off any moment".

I could hear John and the man argue; Fifer checking for ways to wake me up, specifically repeating spells she learned with Nicholas. The breeze I'm feeling I guess was Schuyler moving back and forth with items Fifer was asking. I felt a kick, that was too early for the baby to start kicking, I just learned that I was pregnant. Then I felt my muscles loosen up and I could finally open my mouth.

Then when I thought I could move, something grabbed me. A hand. It screamed and screamed, it was asking for help or a way to come back up. Come back up from where? Then I saw it. Her face. It was full of blood she was asking for help she wanted to be free. Free from what? One of her eyes where hollow. Blood took up the place where an eye would be. I saw her move in different directions she was scared but I was too. She was contained in a box, with no way to escape she tried to climb to dig a hole but there was nowhere to run. When I looked at her face a little closely I saw it. She was me.

The Child

Weeks felt like days, and days become months. Then my child was with me. I couldn't cope the feeling like I've lost my life. My child suddenly came here and was with me on my arm. I guess being a mom was hard but rewarding. John and I moved to a peaceful place in the woods, near Fifer after she insisted she wanted to be with us. We got married and had our son, Noah, he was the light in our lives. Although he was an odd child he was our precious only son. Fifer and Schuyler still joked about how we should have 5 more kids but of course we were not mentally prepared for more than one child. Noah, liked the outdoors just like me he often came back home with dirt on himself and that meant daily baths for him. Nothing was off limits for him he like to play with everything and anything. We opened up a clinic near our house, John runs that area while I run the house, Noah on the other hand likes to go anywhere he wants even when I tell him not to.

As the day went buy I went through with my daily task at the house and John finished early and started to help me. When we saw Noah come up he started to move in an odd way, like he was tired and sleepy. So as his mother, I went up to him and checked what he did then that's when I saw it his hands was covered in blood it even got to his face nothing seemed to disturb him. "Where have you been?" I asked, he never replied just smiled and replied "I was playing." John came up from behind me with an expression the same as mine, horror. "What did you do Noah?" John asked. "Just playing with squirrels," he replied. He didn't know the difference between right and wrong just what was fun and not. "Noah," I said "Take a bath and head straight to dinner the food will be there shortly." He did not hesitate to follow my orders. John and I talked about Noah and decided to follow him tomorrow to see what he actually does.

Noah woke up early the next day and headed for the woods Joan and I followed close behind but not close he would be able to spot us. We walked about 2 miles until he finally stopped in the middle of a circle made out of stones. He started to dig and dig until he found a book in the center, Noah sat down and began to read the book. From where I was I could not see what he was reading. Then the old man from the test appear along with the magical creatures at his tail. Noah ran to him and hugged him then proceeded to whisper in his ear. John and I agreed to only look at and observe Noah but John approached the old guy with no warning he yelled "What are you doing with my son!" I've never seen John angry before neither has Noah and it scared it him more than me but I as well wanted to know what relationship he had with my son.

The old man looked surprised and at the same time annoyed we where disturbing him. Then the beggar showed himself to us and began to speak "He is teaching your son magic," We all looked at him as he spoke and the old man did not look pleased his secret has been relieved. John once more asked the old man as if the answer of the beggar did not answer his question "What are you doing with my son." The old man looked at John, Noah and finally at me "It's as Jack as said I am teaching your son magic." Jack was the beggars name, but how could he have known it? There is a deeper relationship to them than they would like to tell. Noah looked at me like he was scared and proceeded to move toward me like a little child once more he hid behind me scared of the world and the things it might do to him. "What would you like from my son?" I asked this time showing no fear but strength in my voice. A silence fell between us and no one spoke until Jack "Aaron would like to show your child magic, but not the kind of magic his father has. The one Nicholas had." Nicholas, that name stung in my heart how much I miss him. The dad I never had and never could because he sacrificed himself for us.

Noah looked at John and I our sad expression taking over our face. I looked at him and ruffle his hair, I wish he could have seen him, how would they have interacted? "Why would you want Noah like Nicholas?" John asked, I too wanted to know but what did he have to do with my son? This time Aaron spoke "Your son has the powers Nicholas had when he was young, but he was foolish trying to spend it on the people," what is his relationship with Nicholas? This time Neither John and I spoke it was Fifer "What is your relationship with Nicholas?" was she always there? How much did she listen too? "Ah Fifer, was it Nicholas apprentice I suppose you would like to know. I am Nicholas teacher Aaron the protector I taught him everything he needed to know about magic." His voice was serious no joking I could see power in his eyes, but how could he have lasted this long? Nicholas was on the verge of deaths door when I meet him, Aaron looked like death hadn't even visited him.

Authors note: Just a start for everyone thank you for actually reading my book. It is confusing I must say because I do relate to the book but it has more of a fantasy feeling in the sense of the magical creatures form the last chapter and we didn't really see that from the real books but I do like to put a spin off my fanfic. There are 2 chapters in this release and I plan to end the book with the next chapter that comes after this (if not then expect the next next chapter to be the end). I do change the format of the books a lot to see how I like it. May be annoying (it would for me) but I hope you can forgive me. Thank you again for reading and hope you can leave a review. PS, all chapters have 1000 words or more maybe the last one will be 2000 who knows tell me what you think.


	4. The END

**Must read!**

Soooo... well I said I will finish the book buuuuutt. I can't. Its been soo long since I last wrote this book and me being the person who forgets things, I forgot about the book. My mind goes from one thing to another thing, hence why the book is scatered. IDK if you like it, I surely didn't. MM okay lets reface that, I have enjoyed the beginning of the book but as I kept writing, I have noticed the time period between my chapters my mind cannot remember what I was suppose to write and I have also made scenes up through out the book that frankly if I were to rewrite this would not be included.

Like okay. Dragons? What was I thinking? So that being said I am going to end the book before my mind goes through a mental cartwheel and will make up more scenes that had nothing to do with the book! I am however going to create what was meant to go with chapter one because I feel bad, and it will be short.

Before We get to that, important character need to knows.

-Elizabeth

-John

-Their son, Noah.

That's it. Have fun reading.

I woke John and Noah before we started our journey. The sun was high and no sign of rain was to come. Great. Before traveling I went to make sure we had everything we needed. When that was over, off the journey we went. Back to my parents. My parents have died because of a disease leaving only Caleb and I to fend for ourselves. I worked as a maid before become a Witch Hunter with Caleb's help. There I fought against witches and wizards before the prophecy, where Nicholas rescued me from my own burning. It is also where I found my husband, John, and a few years later we had our son, Noah. Everything seemed fine till my nightmare.

 _Why me_ , I thought, I wanted nothing but the happiness of my family but it seemed that dreaming about my son dead got to my heart. These moments are precious and I need to spend it with them. Just like my parents, one day their here the next there gone. We walked towards a path designed to take us to an old abandoned village. My village. No one lived there after the incident and me being one of the survivors I never bothered coming back.

John, Noah and I took several stops before coming to my village. Nothingness was what had replaced it. My body shock with grief when I saw this place. The old sign that posted our name crumbled over life a leaf.

"We can always come back" John said, as I stood over the sign.

"No, we have to show him," I turned to Noah and reached for him, atlas he took my hand and we went to a grave. Passing by the market area I pointed out to John and Noah, where everything used to be. My right was Mr. Andrews selling his fish and to my left Ms. Toshi sold herbs, it went just like that before we hit the grave. My expression seemed to dim out when John took my freehand with his and with that we went straight into the grave yard.

Nothing seemed different. The vines grew up the stones and the bodies are all present and accounted for. I took a step towards the right in hopes to find my parents name. It took minutes but i finally found them. Their names written on the stone like some kind of trophy. Everything seemed fine once again. When I turned around, I saw it. Noah has a knife stuck through his body, shaking me calling out to my name to save him, but there i was frozen Unable to move. John had been laying on the floor already dead with minutes later when Noah joined him in paradise. What had happened to us? To me? But then I remembered the beggar speaking,

" _You will be sacrificed, you will be tortured, there will be no way of escaping. No matter how far you run, you will die. But there is a way to break the curse. A sacrifice of your own blood. Your lineage. Your family."_

Then I remembered why I was here. To die. My dream was vision, my life was the burden, I went here to die. To give my family life away from tortured and pain. My blood will be the sacrifice, but why was John and Noah dead then it occurred to me. It wasn't them who died. It was the town. All the people, all of the town it wasn't dead, my family is alive the only thing death took was me.

Did you like that? Hope you did! Just remember I am truly sorry for everything and how it was all over the place. This was suppose to be the ending just shorter. I was gonna explain how Elizabeth died and what the curse will bring if they didn't sent a sacrifice but it just went too long and I did not like how the story was written.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to write a review and tell my if you also though the book was disgusting. Don't worry I can take it!**


End file.
